Gallant Knight
by Hysterical Haven And Moody Mae
Summary: Near was always a bit on the fragile side, that's why she was there. She would be there to protect him, no matter the risk. She was his sword and his shield. She was his Gallant Knight, beautiful in ways he didn't understand yet. NearxOC


**Moody: Hello, fellow Fanfictionites. It is I, Moody Mae, here to dance for my supper.**

**Mello: Wrong introduction…MORON.**

**Matt: ^_^'**

**Moody: Disclaimer, Nia-tan!**

**Near: Moody does not own Death Note or its characters. She does, however, own the OC.**

**Moody: Thanks, Nia-tan.**

**Near: And don't call me Nia-tan.**

**Moody: I'll call you whatever I want because this is my way of worrying! I write stories! I have two read a report in front of my class tomorrow and I'm afraid I'll die of embarrassment. Unless I just close my eyes.**

**Mello: _START THE GODIVA DAMNED FIC!_**

* * *

_One: Her Sonnet_

She followed him. She followed him wherever he went, waiting for him in the mornings for breakfast, lunch, dinner, everything.

She guarded him. From what, exactly? Everything and anything.

But she was no Linda, so he didn't mind. In fact, she tried to keep Linda away from him at all costs.

She would stare, glassy eyed, at him, and treat him as if he was some sort of majestic creature.

She would put him on a pedestal and worship him.

Who was 'she'? She was Mae Who was 'him'? He was Near.

Mae had only been at Wammy's for two weeks, and remained the main topic of the Wammy Grape Vine, much to Linda's dismay, but Mae didn't seem to notice.

In a way, Mae was too pure to be pleased by materialistic things such as that.

Mae treated him well. In reality, she pampered him, and he repaid her with… Well… That's up to you.

"Niaaa~" She drawled, an Estonian and Slovenian accent making a slight appearance, "What's up, buddy? Anything interesting happen?"

The schooling sessions of Wammy's was over, and the children were free until dinner, "No. Nothing interesting has happened."

In a way, Mae reminded Near of Matt and Mello mixed together, in both looks and personality. 

She had a shock of light green eyes, wispy waist-length light blonde hair, and a very odd fashion sense.

She wore an short-sleeved white jersey with the number '34' on it in on orange writing, the ends of the sleeves being orange as well. She wore orange shorts, with black stockings under it, going into her sneakers.

The most notable thing about her was the hat she constantly wore. It was a striped black and orange hat, 2 sides being black and 2 sides being orange, she wore it backwards and part of her bangs came out of it, "Nia?" Mae waved her hand in front of the albino, who was currently staring blankly at her.

"Hmm? Oh, my apologizes. I was off in a different world…" Mae smiled at him.

Ok, make the hat _one_ of the most notable things, there were actually two things.

She had a fanged smile. Her left canine tooth was unnaturally sharp, and showed whenever she opened her mouth or smiled.

"Hey, Nia-tan, they're doing a Romeo & Juliet Rehearsal today! I was going to go watch, do you want to come?"

Knowing she'd drag him there by force if he refused, Near promptly said 'Yes' then allowed her to piggy-back him to the Auditorium.

Yes, she pampered him that much, like a knight for his princess.

Obviously, the tables have been turned.

Once she found her way through the maze that was Wammy's and found the Auditorium, she plopped him down in a seat next to her and watched the rehearsals, muttering her opinions to Near, who always appreciated her thoughts.

Now, Mae wasn't one to be kept quiet easily, so when they made it to the balcony scene, she snapped.

"Can't you people do any better?! You're supposed to be in love, for Godiva's Sake! How did you get this part?! I _know_ you can do better!" Mae fumed, for, in all honesty, their acting DID suck.

The Romeo glared at her, "We're _TRYING_ our best here!"

"Well, try harder because your best sucks! I could to better!"

The Juliet snorted, "I doubt it."

Mae smirked, grabbing Near's hand (Yes, you may fear what happens next) and dragging him on stage, going down on one knee and holding his pale hand in front of her face.

"My sweet angel, my vision of beauty, my fragile companion… My one desire in this mortal coil, this desire to be yours and yours alone… To hold you, to kiss you, to love you… This is my one desire… The desire I hold dear as your Protector… Your Shield Of Aegis… Your Sword Of Divinity. I wish to tell you of my love. To show you my true feelings… This is my wish to you… Lovely Nia… My wish as your Gallant Knight." She kissed Near's hand, then stood up and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him close…

She leaned in, closer to his face and…

Kissed him on the forehead.

Mae looked over at the Juliet, the fang protruding out of her mouth giving her an even more defiant, "THAT is how you do it, Little Miss Perfect."

It was funny, considering Juliet just happened to be Linda.

The Auditorium was quiet, everyone currently in the room looking awestruck, and Near had the faintest trace of a blush on his face.

Said albino looked up at the blonde, "Mae, that was completely unorthodox."

"Eh? Unorthodox? How was that unorthodox, Nia-tan?" Mae's smirk turned into the centillion dollar, award winning smile Near was blessed enough to see every day, "I think I did a pretty good job."

Sure enough, clapping soon echoed throughout the Auditorium of Wammy's, while Mae waved and bowed at them.

"Where did you get that?" A random person asked, "Did you write it yourself or look it up?"

"I wrote it myself."

"Can we get an encore?" Another person asked.

Mae sweat-dropped and scratched the back of her head, "Heh heh, no, sorry. That's the only love confession-like thing I wrote, and it's for a story I'm making that I plan on turning into a soft doujin. Besides that one confession, I make my own quotes."

Near raised a non-existent eyebrow, "Your own quotes, Mae?"

Mae looked at him, "Yeah. Like one of them said, 'Some people will go to great heights for love. If you're scared of heights, have a friend help you down.' Also, make sure you have friends, or you'll fall flat on your face. And possibly splat all over the sidewalk…"

The people of the Auditorium laughed at her comment.

"Mae is still in an uncomfortably close proximity of me." Near stated, it was then Mae realized that she was still holding Near.

She pulled him closer, wiggling her eyebrows perversely, "Come here often?"

He just looked away, suddenly fixated with the stitching of her jersey.

She threw him over her shoulder, "Come, Nia-tan, it is almost time for dinner!" She exclaimed, checking her watch.

"This is still an uncomfortable position for me." Near deadpanned, hoping to the Transformer Gods that he wasn't blushing like he was on the inside.

As if just to irk Near, she held him bridal-style, "Happy now, Nia-tan?"

"There is just no reasoning with you, is there, Mae?"

She chuckled, "You betcha!"

* * *

_"I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you. Will you remember me? 'Cause I know I won't forget you." _– "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan.

* * *

**Moody: YES! YES! CHOKE ON THE SAPPY, FLUFFY DISGUSTINGNESS THAT IS MY WRITING!!! MWUAHAHA!**

**Matt: *Crying into Mello's hair* It would be horrible to break up such a loving couple!**

**Mello: HEY! I NEED MY HAIR, YOU KNOW!**


End file.
